Are You Drunk?
by TifaTheBaconGoddess
Summary: Prompt. Tifa x Lightning. One-shot.


"Sir, you didn't pay for all his drinks."

Lightning had walked into 7th Heaven, seeing her girlfriend, Tifa, standing by a table with her arms crossed and a blank expression on her face. The two men snickered at her, claiming they didn't know what she was talking about. Tifa looked up and saw Lightning starting to march over. No, she mouthed, making the soldier halt. She turned her attention back to the men. "You owe my waitress 30 gil. Pay up. Or do you want to do this the hard way?"

"Your waitress? Oh, you mean you're the owner of this shit hole?" He laughed obnoxiously. The man stood up suddenly, causing nearby customers to jump. Tifa didn't even flinch. "Tell ya what, I will pay 100 gil if you can beat me in a drinking contest. If I win, I get the money... and a kiss from you." He smirked. "Deal?"

Tifa raised an eyebrow. She was used to all kinds of harassment but this was one of the oddest encounters. Was this his way of getting free drinks and getting a girl drunk? Obviously he's not aware of who she is... everyone knows Tifa Lockhart can hold her liquor. She thought for a moment and quickly came to a decision. Why not have a little fun? "Fine. Deal." She nodded over to her waitress. "Yuffie, could you get Cloud and Fang to make twenty shots of the hardest liquor we have? Thank you."

As Yuffie practically skipped back over to the bar, some of the regulars helped set up the table where the competition would take place. The arrogant man sat at his end of the table, still smirking at his opponent.

"Tifa," Lightning said as she approached her.

"Hey, Light," Tifa stroked her girlfriend's arm. "Don't tell me you're worried about me."

"Of course not. I know you'll kick his ass, one way or the other."

"Thanks, babe." She gave Lightning a quick kiss on the cheek before she took her seat. Two rows of ten shots were placed on the table.

"Get ready to pay up and pucker up, baby!" The man said. His hand hovered over the first shot.

"Just shut up and drink." Tifa grabbed her shot, swigged it and placed the empty glass upside down. In turns they did this, up unil his ninth drink. The man was breathing heavy, sweat the size of bullets trickled down his flushed face. How the hell is she doing this? He thought, holding his next-to-last shot. Tifa was holding up her tenth, waiting for her opponent. She looked perfectly normal and unfazed.

The man brought the drink up to his lips, the glass lightly clinking on his teeth. His hands were shaking and his vision blurred and flickered. He tried to gulp it down but he threw his head back too far. He passed out before he even hit the floor. Tifa was victorious.

People cheered as Tifa stood up and walked over to the man's friend with her hand out. "Give me the gil and get the hell out. Don't ever come back." The friend nodded, gave her the owed money and without a word, carried his foolish companion out of the bar. Tifa turned her attention to the customers. "The bar is closing. Everyone go home and have a good night."

In minutes the bar was empty except for Cloud and Lightning.

"Thanks, Cloud, I can finish closing." Tifa said, grabbing his jacket from the hangar.

"No problem. 'Night." He nodded.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Lightning heard a loud groan beside her. She turned and saw Tifa had slumped into a chair, holding her head with both hands. Then she started giggling.

"Tifa, are... are you drunk?" Lightning knelt beside Tifa, tilting her head to get a better look.

"Hmmm, I reallyyy showed them, huh Lightaning?" She giggled some more. The mispronunciation of Lightning's name definitely confirmed it.

"Goddess, you are drunk." In one swift motion she picked up Tifa bridal-style and made her way upstairs to their bedroom. "Don't worry about the bar, okay? I will take care of it."

She gently laid Tifa down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Are you proud of me, Light...?" The brunette hummed. Her eyes closed slowly and her smile faded as she fell asleep.

"Yes, of course." Lightning whispered, leaning down and pressing her lips softly of Tifa's head. "Goodnight."


End file.
